The invention relates to a drink dispenser and to a drink dispenser system, which are particularly suitable for use on board a passenger plane.
At present, it is customary on board passenger planes for the passengers to be served with cold drinks filled for transportation in bottles, cans or other containers, as well as hot drinks prepared on board the aeroplane, such as coffee or tea. Particularly in the case of cold drinks, such as mineral water, juices or soft drinks which must be available in sufficiently large amounts especially on long-haul flights, a relatively large loading volume must therefore be provided in the passenger cabin of the aeroplane. Moreover, these drinks are relatively heavy. Finally, loading the drinks and unloading and disposing of the empty drink packaging after the flight is time-consuming and cost-intensive. Hot drinks have to be prepared by the flight attendants in the galley in a relatively expensive manner.
DE 101 42 125 A1 discloses a method for the supply of water for aeroplanes, wherein electric current and water are produced as required using a fuel cell. The water produced by the fuel cell may be used directly as service water or, after the addition of electrolytes/minerals, is suitable as drinking water.
US 2004/0120008 A1 discloses a digital photo kiosk, the electronic components of which are supplied with energy by a fuel cell.